BreakOut: Yellow016
by SummerMist-FlowerBlossom
Summary: Intro to the Character Yellow016 for the story I'm in the middle of writing the first chapter of, called Break-Out. It's my first ever fanfic, so I would appreciate reviews!  I don't own Pokemon
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Escape from the Lab

_Where am I?_ Yellow016 wondered. He then remembered: he had been taken from his home and zapped by lasers. Now he was yellow. And now his name was 'Yellow016'. Why had all this happened? He wasn't too sure. Then he noticed goop on the ground in front of him. It was yellow. Just like him. The door to the room was open and no one was anywhere. Perfect. Now he could escape. He spread his wings and flew through the door. Just as he got out of the second door, the alarms blared. "Please report to the second level exits and block them. Yellow016 has just escaped". Just perfect. He landed and looked back down the path he had flown. There were security cameras. That was how they had known he had escaped. Footsteps where coming down the hall in front of him and behind him. He was trapped. A Charizard and a Blastoise loomed over him. "Follow us. We know how to get out." They said in unison. Yellow016 was too shocked not to follow them. Why would normal pokemon help him? They brought him deeper into the maze of hallways and rooms. At last they stopped in front of the doorway to a small room. On the other side was a lab assistant. He was blocking the door to the outside. When he saw the two normal pokemon, he said "Thanks guys". He spoke to pokemon. And they could understand. He stood aside and opened the door to the outside. Yellow016 understood now. This person was helping him escape. "Thank you for helping me!" Yellow016 chirped. He flew away into the sunset.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Freedom

Yellow016 perched on a large branch concealed in dead leaves. The leaves where yellow. Just like him. He had been sleeping with some normal Pidgey in a nest until their mom returned and drove him away. He was lucky he found leaves the same color as him because she kept flying back and forth over where he was hiding not being able to see him. Yellow016 wished he had been back at his original home. But he dared not to go there because he would be horribly sad if his mother didn't recognize him or no one was there any more (he had no idea how long he had been immobilized). Before he knew it, the sun was rising. The colors flashed off of the stream. He looked up and found the mother Pigeot had left. He knew he should leave before she came back. He stretched his wings and took to the sky. The sun was high in the sky by the time he found some food. There was a small Oran Berry Bush. He picked one and pecked at it. It was half gone by the time he sensed someone, or something, was watching him. In a fury of fur and claws, a Rattata jumped on his back and started to sink his teeth into Yellow016. Yellow016 realized there was only one hope. He flew high into the sky and thrashed about until the Rattata fell to its doom. _Splat!_ It was too disturbing to describe. A bright yellow form came rocketing from the sky and latched onto him with razor sharp talons.

"You are coming with me." Said a deep voice. "No one invades _my_ territory."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Camp

Yellow016 looked up at this new threat. It was a yellow Pigeot. He knew there would be no hope in trying to break free. _Where am I being brought_? He wondered. After a long time of flying, a small clearing was visible in the middle of the forest. A large shimmering lake with several rocky islands sat on one side of the clearing. On the other side, a giant pool of bubbling lava stood. It also had many rocky islands. A section of the forest stood on another section of the clearing. It was much denser that the rest of the woods. There were a few spots as big as the islands that were not as heavily planted. The side of the clearing across from the dense forest was filled with shadows, even though the sun was shining down on it brightly. A few lone, leafless trees dotted the dark landscape here. Above the center clearing, a huge rainbow stood. It was anchored to the ground and dotted with clouds. In the middle of the clearing, a huge pile of food stood, towering above all else. The whole place was filled with oddly colored pokemon! All looked up at the approaching stranger in the sky, escorted by the Pigeot. _Maybe I'll fit in at last…_


End file.
